


Infinity Pool

by rudolphsb9



Series: Gun Metal and Bulletproof Skin [17]
Category: Hitman: Agent 47 (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fade to Black, John whispering dirty things, sensually and sexually charged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 20:23:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7815808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudolphsb9/pseuds/rudolphsb9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Katia pay a visit to their current hotel's infinity pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Infinity Pool

Fandom: Hitman: Agent 47  
Rating: T  
Characters: John Smith; Katia Van Dees  
Relationship: John Smith/Katia Van Dees  
Summary: Katia learns there’s another reason or two to love infinity pools.

~~~

Katia sighed, leaning on the edge of the infinity pool over Singapore. It was her first time back, and as ever, the water still held the power to wash all her cares away. One thing that had changed, though, was her company. She hadn’t taken her brother, for obvious reasons.

“Can I join you?” she heard someone at the edge of the pool ask.

“This isn’t a private pool, John,” she remarked with a smirk. “You can do whatever you want. Well, within reason.” As she finished, she looked over her shoulder at him, perched on the edge with his feet in the water. “Nice trunks,” she said, with a smile.

He grinned back. “Thanks.” He lifted himself slightly and slid into the water, swimming over toward her. She pushed herself back and let herself drift, staring up at the sky as she did. She felt him reach her, ducking his head out of the water right by her ear.

“I can’t surprise ya, can I?” he remarked.

“No.”

He chuckled a little and tucked his shoulder under her neck, bringing his hands up on either side of her hips. “Whatever you’re thinking I hope you’re not planning to get caught,” she chided lightly.

“It’s only a misdemeanor, I promise.”

Katia smiled, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on his shoulder. His hands moved to her sides, trailing his fingertips gently over her sides and lapping water against her torso. He turned his head, letting his lips graze her skin and kissing her cheekbone. She turned her head toward him, letting him kiss her again. “John,” she said slowly, “is this really all you set out to do?”

“I had a few other ideas, but I kinda wanted to start slow,” he admitted.

“What kind of ideas?” John smirked a little and started whispering in her ear, running his hands gently up and down her sides as he spoke. She chuckled, turning toward him a little more. “Quite the list,” she remarked with a teasing smirk. “We’ve got all night, do we not?”

“We do? Right, we do. Where do you want to start?”


End file.
